


Our Little Dancer

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver! Sanha, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Little Space, Little! Rocky, Non-Sexual Age Play, Rocky is so precious, Rocky-Centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stress till you regress, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: He's a freak!! They would hate him so much if they found out......-In which Rocky doesn't want the others to know that he's a littleLittleSpace AURocky/Minhyuk centric Astro fic





	Our Little Dancer

Minhyuk is Astro dependable 'rock', he knows that and it is true.

When the older hyungs are too stressed out or in no condition to manage things, he'll be the one to fill in for them.

Its just how it is for those days where Eunwoo is too tired from his personal schedules to do anything but sleep, or Jinwoo is in a state where he'll snap at anyone that speaks to him from stress or Myungjun's way of coping with pressure by locking himself up in his room and only comes out to get food.

These were the days Minhyuk automatically turns into a substitute leader for his group, he'll make sure Sanha doesn't slack on his schoolwork or Moonbin overworking himself at the gym.

He'll clean the dorms and cook them meals.

He didn't mind, it was only something he needed to do from time to time. Minhyuk liked the fact he's being an enormous help, but Minhyuk can't deny that it was very exhausting.

"MJ hyung, I made lunch" he calls, lightly knocking on the door.

The door opens to a zombie looking MJ, a small force smile on his face. He looks at their main dancer's hand that's holding a tray of bulgogi meat and some rice, Minhyuk passes it to his hyung.

"Rocky......I'm sorry you need to do this......" he mutters, but the younger male simply kept smiling. "Don't be, just leave it all up to me!" he cheers, a door slamming sound startle them. "That must be Jinjin hyung......" he mumbled.

Its's just a one-week break for all of them, except Eunwoo obviously.

His hyung are planning to use all that time to deal their pent up negative feelings, leaving almost everything for Rocky to handle. Aside the chores he needs to do, he even comfort Sanha through the maknae's down moments.

"Minhyuk, you haven't rest at all. Take a break, I'll do the laundry" Eunwoo says, but the elder isn't even standing properly anymore and Minhyuk knows his hyung needs to leave in an hour for another CF shoot. "No hyung, you need a break. I'm fine! I'll ask Moonbin for help" he says.

Eunwoo eye him sadly, before actually going to his room and collapse on the bed.

"Well, what do I do?" Moonbin asks, suddenly appearing behind him.

"Yah!! Don't do that! Nothing, I just said that so he'll actually go and rest." he says, Moonbin gives him an 'oh' but takes the laundry basket from his hands anyway.

 "But he's right, I haven't seen you rest all day, heck! Three days past, and not once have I seen you actually resting"

Minhyuk knows that, no reminder needed. But he refuses his member's help since he wanted them to get all the rest they could get for that whole week.

"This is.... just my way of coping with stress Bin hyung, and lunch is ready at the table, go eat with Sanha" he says and reaches for the laundry basket.

"Sure, you cope with this, and I destress by cooking. I know you Minhyuk, why are you really slaving yourself like this?" but he was already gone.

"You think too much" he says in a joking manner, but deep inside he's tired, stressed out and is very much in need to relax just like the rest of them. But silly Rocky seemed to forget he's human, or that he could crash and have the whole group find out about his little secret.

Minhyuk shuddered in fear at the thought, no way any of them is to know of his......secret.

Plus, with the negative thoughts clawing his mind and his self-doubt growing, he didn't want to accept the fact it'll only be a matter of time till he'll _crash_. But that was the reason he's doing all that he's doing now, to shut up those voices in his head, to tell himself he is _something_ to Astro.

 He slipped once and thank the heavens it was when nobody is at the dorms. Minhyuk is not ready to see the disgusted looks of his bandmates, he isn't ready to get hated by them for being a _freak_ , he isn't ready to be asked to leave Astro.

So, he never let himself slip again, it was too risky.

After all, he fears them abandoning him far too much, who would love a weird freak like him?

 A 20-year-old freak that likes stuff toys and animal print clothes, 20-year-old freak that likes drinking from sippy cups and suck pacifiers.

 A 20-year-old freak that wants to be tucked in, get goodnight kisses and cuddles, play with building blocks and toy cars, helped bathed and spoon-fed food.

No one, although it sooths him greatly, he'll never again indulge in the pleasure of being in little space. He's too scared of losing them.

 

_

 

Crazy Sexy Cool era was very crazy all right! Concerts and Tours and the many fanmeets and events to attend is driving them nuts with exhaustion. After months of non-stop schedules, finally a whole month of free time is rewarded.

Jinjin always noticed how the younger seems to be overworking himself a lot these days, he feels a little guilty as the leader so he made sure the other rapper is getting a well-deserved rest as well.

One normal afternoon, all of Astro except Sanha who apparently for who knows what reason wants to go to school is at their dorms.

MJ as usual is in his room, Jinjin is watching the television while Moonbin is on his phone at the dining table. Eunwoo is deep asleep on their armchair while Minhyuk is cleaning up after lunch.

The boy is moping the floor when Jinwoo called him loudly from the living room, which startled him.

Rocky turns to look at the leader but only to unknowingly slip on the wet surface and fall.

His hand frantically reaches out to grab something out of reflex, and that something was the table cloth. Thankfully, only two plates fell and shattered on the floor. Jinwoo hearing this grow worried, he immediately walks over to see what's the commotion about, even Eunwoo jolt awake from the noise.

Moonbin who was there when it happened got surprised, but he is still in his 'frustration self' and that accident ticked him off.

Rocky is shaking lightly on the floor in fear, his hyungs will be very mad at him for breaking the plates. He feels scared imagining how Jinwoo would scold him, he could feel his little side gaining control.

The dancer begins picking up the shattered pieces of glass, he hisses each time when it hurts his hand

"The fuck Minhyuk!? What the hell were you doing!?!Don't you fucking have eyes!?!" Moonbin is glaring at him with fury and that's just pushing him more and more to the edge.

He's shaking even more; his eyes start to get teary and his lips are trembling. Jinwoo seeing Moonbin shouting at the boy is about to go off at Moonbin himself but Eunwoo holds him back. Minhyuk laying his eyes on the other two and Myungjun who had came out as well after hearing shouts from his room knew he's doom

 Because the minute he saw them, his adult is headspace gone and he starts crying. Not the sobs and whimpers but full out crying.

This shut everyone up, even Moonbin got snapped back to reality by the outburst. "UWAHHH!!! I DIN' MEAN TO!!! I'M SOWWY!!!"

Jinwoo is confused and unsure what to do and neither were the other three. "Shit-Rocky I-" but Rocky cried harder

"I'M SOWWY BINBIN 'YUNG!!! PWEAS NO HA'E HYUK!! HYUK NO DO E AGIN!!!" Moonbin is speechless, because he understands each word and the fact Rocky thinks he hates him because of a small accident.

Eunwoo and Jinwoo being the sensible ones, try to do something about this. Jinwoo grabs a broom and clean up the shards while Eunwoo pulls Moonbin away from Rocky and pat the crying younger's back. Myungjun is about to call the manager when Sanha showed up at the door

"Hyungs I'm ba- Woah What happened?!" He sees Jinwoo cleaning away shards, Eunwoo trying helplessly but failing miserably at calming down a crying Minhyuk, Moonbin had a guilt face on while Myungjun is about to dial his phone.

Rocky saw Sanha and got up and crawls towards him, hugging the maknae's legs. "An'ha!! Yungs all mad a't hyuk!!" he cries hugging Sanha. But unlike the normal reaction which is either a confused or a freaked out look. Sanha looks pretty calm, and strangely understanding?

He bends down and smiles at Minhyuk is a way he never had before to any of them, it feels sort of adoring.

He pats Minhyuk's head and to everyone's surprise, he carries the older dancer, struggled but succeeded. But the way Sanha talks to Rocky gave them goosebumps all over.

"It's all right honey, I'm sure they're not! Why don't you tell me what happen sweetie" He speaks in a manner that a mother would use to her child.

"H-hyuk cwean foor then then Jiji yung call hyuk. Hyuk fall caus foor sweepy and hyuk didn't mean to ma'e pwate fall and... and Binbin yung shou at hyuk.... hyuk sowwy...." Sanha shush him and hugs the boy, in his mind he can't help but feels soft at how cute Rocky is at the moment.

Rocky sniffs and rubs his eye, is hand grips Sanha's shirt tightly, too afraid to let go.

"OH honey, it's okay. It was an accident....... Binbin hyung isn't mad at you for it **right**?" He pressed the _'right'_ in such a stern way and a sharp dangerous glare is given at the older, even Moonbin felt scared by it.

"No! I'm not mad Minhyuk!"

Rocky looks at him, "Weally?" Moonbin nods furiously since Sanha's glare from Rocky's back could really eat him alive. "Look at your hands honey, they're hurt" Sanha says seeing the bleeding, he can't believe the others let Rocky clean up himself in such state.

"It huwts..." Rocky mumbles.

"How about this, I'll change you into something more comfortable and then we get this treated. After that, you can take a nap! How does that sound like love?" Minhyuk leap in joy

"YES DADA!" but he froze after realizing what he said. Minhyuk is about to apologize but Sanha smiles at him "Its okay, you can call me dada. I like it!"

Sanha carries Minhyuk to their room, after moving dorms. The only share room two by two and the room itself is pretty huge. He puts Rocky on his bed and takes off the elder's clothes, after helping the little dancer bathing and dressing up in an oversized sweater and shorts, he bandaged the wounds on Minhyuk's hands.

Sanha tucks the boy in but Rocky whines patting the side of the bed. "'oun! 'oun" he chants.

Sanha looks under the bed and sees a big box, he pulls the box out. Opening it, he grins seeing the contends.

A green stuff dinosaur which he recognized as a character from a cartoon called 'Pororo', a teal pacifier with glittery silver stars, two coloring books, a box of crayon and color pencils, a blue sippy cup with dolphin pictures, two toy cars, both characters from 'Robocar Poli', a thick children storybook, and a folded lion onesie.

Sanha is confused, his hyung has so many little space stuff so what could have caused Rocky to crash?

"C'wong!!" he reaches for the stuff dinosaur, Sanha awed at him and gladly hands him the plush. Minhyuk snuggle the stuff toy, feeling happy to see it again.

"Honey, don't you want this?" Sanha held the pacifier, Rocky gasp and opens his mouth.

 _'And I thought I was cute!'_ Sanha thinks, squealing he gives the pacifier to the little.

Minhyuk sucks on it happily, Sanha hums a lullaby but Rocky is out like light in seconds. At the door, four heads watch in pure amazement at their maknae, Sanha exits the room quietly and is met with four bandmates desperate for an explanation

"What the hell was that?"

 

_

 

"It's all right honey, I'm sure they're not! Why don't you tell me what happen sweetie" the way Sanha's voice sounded so motherly literally caught them all off guard. Rocky still sobbing a bit tells the maknae what happened and Jinjin would be dying due to the massive cuteness that is Rocky but he is confused on why the boy is behaving and talking like that.

Myungjun feels offended somehow since he feels that he was supposed to be the one in Sanha's place, being the group's mom role and all.

But one thing is for sure, how come Sanha, the freaking maknae, knows what's going on and they don't? The four older members are slightly hurt thinking the maknae line are keeping some sort of secret, not that they weren't allowed to have privacy but this seems like big thing.

Eunwoo take notes on how Sanha handled Minhyuk, he'll want to help too in the future. Aside from Rocky sudden change, they're surprised at how matured and grown up Sanha acted, it was unlike the maknae they knew he was.

"What the hell was that?" was the first thing that popped out of Moonbin's mouth when Sanha exit the room. "You're one to talk hyung, I'm not the one who scared him into little space!" Little space? So that's what it is? "What's wrong with Rocky?" Myungjun asks

"Nothing, that's just how he is. He's a little, no more than four to be exact" but the four just look more confused. A little? A little what?

"Elaborate, we don't know what that is" Eunwoo adds, a small notebook and pen ready to write in his hands.

"You don't? oh well. There's a few kinds of littles, in Minhyuk hyung's case, he's an age regressor little. He'll regresses into a younger age mindset from time to time, usually to relive stress and cope with negative feelings. So basically, his mind slips into a state where he feels, thinks and act like a child AKA little space. It's not pretending, it's real and a part of who they are"

They listen to the maknae words in amazement, "How...did you know all this?" Jinwoo finally asks now that he is understanding more about the situation. "My family have a few littles, my two cousins, my aunt and my brother in law" No wonder he looked experienced, the boy had dealt with littles before.

"But I didn't know Rocky hyung is a little until just now, and he has lots of little space stuff too! Can't believe I never noticed it before"

"But darn, he's cute like I wanna squish him so bad!" MJ chants thinking how Rocky snuggled into the plush toy.

"This is very interesting, but when does he ever does that? The slipping thing, we're-Okay, maybe not me but the rest of you are almost never not around and he's always doing chores and stuff" Eunwoo says and everyone grew quiet until Sanha let out an _'Ah'_

"Of course.... what was I thinking, this is Rocky we're talking about!" he says to himself which leaves the other except MJ confused. "Again, elaborate" Jinjin says this time.

Myungjun sighs, and they say he's got no braincells amongst them

"Don't you guys get it? He _**didn't**_ , he's been bottling up and keeping himself from being in little space all this time. And yes Sanha, this is Rocky we're talking about, I bet he's too scared to tell us thinking we'll see him differently"

Moonbin shakes his head, "That's an understatement, knowing him. That boy is terrified we'll hate him and call him weird and shit plus I bet he also thinks we'll kick him out of the group if we found out"

Moonbin is Minhyuk's longest friend, they were trainees for so long and now debuted together. Moonbin thought he knew Minhyuk like the back of his hand but he is proved wrong.

"One thing is for sure, we won't do any of that right?" Jinwoo asks them but Eunwoo frowns.

"But hyung are you serious? Don't you even think that is even a little bit weird? He's twenty! He can't be speaking with speech problems and sucking paci-" but Eunwoo didn't even get to finish when someone punch him in the face. And said puncher isn't Jinjin or MJ or Moonbin because the other dancer is late to do it.

It was Astro's cutiepie/innocent baby maknae, Yoon Sanha.

Jinwoo usually won't tolerate any violence but half part of him thinks Eunwoo deserves that, Myungjun pats Sanha's back, feeling proud of him. Moonbin simply stares in shock, Sanha however keeps a firm glare at Eunwoo.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE talks about Minhyuk hyung or little space like that in my face and gets away with it easily"

Eunwoo who had stayed silent in shock laughs nervously, "Calm down! I wasn't serious! I just said that to see how each of you will react, just in case if Rocky somehow got hate for it......and judging by that I don't think I need to worry. Do you honestly think I'll think of our Rocky like that? No way!" Sanha made an 'oh' face and quickly apologized.

"You know, I was going to kick you in the guts but Sanha beat me to it" Moonbin adds, various sounds can be heard coming from Rocky and Sanha's room.

"And our little is up, let's go check on him"

Rocky woke up feeling comfortable and relaxed, he feels great actually. But then he realizes two things; one, he slipped when all his members are around and now they knew, two, he has his plush dinosaur and his pacifier. He throws away the plush toy and flings the pacifier across the room.

He curls up into a ball and cry his heart out, they hate him, they must have hate him now. He sobs hard, arms wrapped around his legs. He's such a freak! Why does he have to be so weird? He's a grown man! Why is he like this?

In the corner of his eyes, he sees his pacifier on the floor, the little side to him telling his to go pick it up but he fights with it. He didn't want to be this way, he had avoided it for 5 months. The door creaks open and he simply just wants to run away.

Minhyuk's whimpers caused all 5 of them to pull him into a group hug. And he knew he couldn't stay in his adult headspace any longer now, he fights himself from slipping as badly as he could.

"Hyungs, Sanha I'm so so sorry! I'll make sure that....that thing doesn't happens again. I didn't mean to I-I......please...don't h'ae...errghh! I mean hate me......No ha'e....... arrghh!!" Sanha feels sad seeing Minhyuk like this. "This stupid thing!!"

Minhyuk begins to cry but then he slapped himself to stop which immediately made Moonbin grab his hands. "Minhyuk!" The younger's lips trembled, he's slowly losing to his little side. "I ..an't......." he muttered gripping to the very last bit of his adult headspace.

"Hyung, it's okay. We don't see you any differently......this is just how you cope......we won't hate you for this hyung......please you're hurting yourself by fighting it, it's okay......let go...." Sanha says to him, and that's what Rocky did.

"Yungs....no ha'e hyuk? But hyuk we'ird" Jinjin picks him up, "No baby, we love you. We'll always do" Minhyuk smiles brightly and hugs Jinjin.

"Papa Jiji wuvs hyuk?" he tilts his head to the side, looking at Jinjin. The leader of Astro is screaming in his head at how adorable that was.

"Of course!" Sanha then takes Minhyuk from Jinjin. "You must be hungry; do you want to eat?" Minhyuk nods.

Moonbin practically runs to the kitchen, he begins to prepare some dinosaur shape nuggets, sausages and fries.

Sanha had placed Rocky on the chair before running back to his room to get his sippy cup. The others played pit-a-pat with Rocky and other games till the food is ready.

"Baby~ The food is ready" Moonbin calls, Rocky blush at the nickname. Eunwoo picks the small dancer up effortlessly and place him on the dinning chair, "Do you want to eat yourself or do you want us to feed you?" Sanha asks.

Minhyuk shyly points a finger at the younger, Myungjun runs to the living room and scream into a pillow because Rocky was just that cute and he didn't want to scare the little.

Sanha sat down next to him and feeds him the small pieces of nuggets, Minhyuk would open his mouth wide and grin each time he's given a piece.

"don't forget to drink water" Jinjin says giving Minhyuk his sippy cup. The main dancer's eyes lit up even more, he drinks the water from the cup happily, tilting the plastic cup all the way up.

After eating, they played hide and seek which Rocky won a couple dozen time, now the living room is a huge mess with pillows everywhere assembled to play a sort of pretend game.

"Dada b'hind you!!" Minhyuk shouts from the top of a pillow tower. Sanha who is underneath fake screams as Moonbin tackles him.

"Oh no!! We have to fight the monster and save him!!" MJ exclaims giving Rocky a rectangular pillow

"C'arge!!" Rocky jumps onto Moonbin, hitting the older with the pillow in his possession. "Arrrgghhh!!!" Moonbin pretends to trash about and then hugs the smaller boy, tickling him.

"Ahh!! H'elp!! Dada!! Papa Jiji!!" Rocky shouts between laughs, Eunwoo and Jinjin emerge from behind them and tackle the two. In the end it ends in a tickle fest, everyone laid on the floor breathless.

"That was fun right baby?" Eunwoo asks, still heavily panting. But no reply was given, they turn to see their little is already fast asleep.

"Dada....... papa jiji.... bin..bin.....woonie....mama...junjun" he murmurs in his sleep before starting to suck on his thumb.

Jinwoo smiles at the boy, Eunwoo and Moonbin are both dying at the cuteness for the umpteenth time that day and MJ is crying of happiness that Rocky gave him that nickname. Sanha got up and carries Rocky back to bed, changing his clothes and replacing the thumb with his pacifier.

Soon all members of Astro are in bed.

When Morning comes, Rocky wakes up feeling amazing. He gets up and stretch his limbs, he can't help but feel thankful for having such understanding and caring people in his life.

"Oh, you're awake? Not little any more baby?" he hears Sanha teasing says. His cheeks flush bright red, "sh'up an'ha" he is surprised that he didn't notice he still had the pacifier in his mouth.

"Aww.... adorable, you sure you aren't little hyung?" Rocky humphs and stomp his feet before going in the bathroom.

"That's our little...."


End file.
